random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Miroir's World
Miroir's World is a spinoff to Peanut Otter's Disco. It focuses around fan favourite character Miroir buying a holiday resort with all the spare money he was going to use to buy The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. You are free to collab with me on this, provided you have added to Peanut Otter's Disco at least once. Characters Miroir Fourteen-year-old time traveller obsessed with Kirby, Final Fantasy and Sonic the Hedgehog. Owns a Game Boy Advance SP and a 3DS. Spends most of his free time at his holiday resort. That's all you need to know. Makoto Naegi A guy who just graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. He's Miroir's best friend despite the five-year age gap, and has a fondness for the Blade Boy Franchise. Ceodore A kid from the distant kingdom of Baron. Absolutely adorable, notable for being very picky about his quote-on-quote "Chocobo hairstyle". He also has a pet Chocobo named Boko. Boko Ceodore's pet Chocobo, who spends most of his time at Chocobo pens because Ceodore's parents, for some reason, dislike Chocobos. Sayaka Maizono A pop idol who is one of Makoto's two presumable love interests. She had a part-time job at Zizzi prior to being hired to work at the cafe in Miroir's holiday resort. ??? Who is this mysterious man, and why is he THIS talented at jumping? He also happens to be friends with Ceodore (despite the obvious twenty year age gap), who refers to him as "Kain". Still, no one knows his identity and technically no one ever will. Kyoko Kirigiri A part-time detective who is Makoto's OTHER presumable love interest. She tries to figure out the many mysteries popping up left and right at the holiday resort (most notable the identity of the mysterious man and why Miroir bought a holiday resort in the first place). Rydia A little girl from the village of Mist. She really likes Ceodore (mostly because of how adorable he is) and spends her free time playing with her boyfriend, Edge. Edge A little boy from the kingdom of Eblan. He's taken up ninja training and spends his free time playing with his girlfriend, Rydia. Aria Benett A babe known as the "maiden of water". Secretly in love with Miroir. Has a fear of octopi, contrary to Miroir who loves octopi. Ten Kirbies Ten cute pink puffballs who idolise Miroir. Terra Branford A half-Esper girl who Miroir is secretly in love with. Rumoured to be pyrokinetic. Lana A girl from the far-off island of Akala. She can't get enough of fishing, to the extremes that she makes her own fishing rods. Her Pokemon team consists of an Araquanid, a Chinchou, a Shellder and a Wishiwashi. She tends to the swimming pool in the holiday resort, and goes fishing in the nearby river. Mallow Another girl from Akala. She can't get enough of gardening or cooking. Her favourite meal is a pre-made berry soup called "Mallow Surprise". Her Pokemon team consists of a Steenee, a Paras, a Morelull and a Fomantis. She works as a chef at the holiday resort's cafe, and tends to its gardens. Celes Chere A white mage who is friends with Terra. It was thought she was cryokinetic in early episodes, but this was quickly proved wrong. Lissa A princess from Ylisse who is the genuine definition of adorable. She thinks that meat smells like old boots and refuses to touch it no matter what. Susie A girl from a hostile alien planet who was fired from Haltman Enterprises, Ltd. Once watched giant Mecha anime for 37 hours straight. Locke Cole A thief (although he PREFERS the term "treasure hunter") who is the centre of all our romance problems at the resort. Long story short, he's in love with Celes, Terra's in love with her, Sayaka is attracted to him despite Locke having no feelings towards her, Kyoko thinks he's concerning despite Locke secretly having feelings for her, he also loves Lissa despite Lissa making it clear that she likes Ceodore (even though Ceodore doesn't want to be romantic with her) and he thinks that Aria is beautiful despite having never talked to her. Confused? I certainly am. Relm Arrowny An artist who is also ten years old who is also the receptionist at the holiday resort who is also Ceodore's love interest who is also best friends with an octopus named Ultros. Need I say more? Nowi A dragon disguised as a girl. Despite looking like she's in her pre-teen years, Nowi is well over 1000 years old and is considering becoming a history teacher in the near future. Currently, she's a freelance worker for the holiday resort, and will take any minor job suited for a little girl. Komaru Naegi Makoto's sister. She and Miroir never really talk that much. Komaru is very gullible and childish, and typically believes things that aren't true rather than facts. She is somewhat of a hypersensitive and quite cowardly character. She also has low self-esteem, considering herself boring, ordinary and weak. Chisa Yukizome The holiday resort's local adorable housekeeper and teacher. As a teacher, she is shown to be very passionate and engaging. She is able to adjust her personality to best communicate with each person. She values interpersonal relationships, youth, and believes that there is more to life that just talent. Pixel McDank Stupid Happy Days and Joanie Loves Chachi fanatic. She is more calmed down in this series than she is in Peanut Otter's disco. She is shown to have an abrasive (to an extent) and careful personality, contrary to her personality in POD -- she is very hyper and is always going through a sugar rush). In MW, she is shown to collect bootleg products from around the world.